A Strange Partnership
by LycoX
Summary: They have a very strange partnership, but it works for them anyway.


**A Strange Partnership**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this was pretty much Tumblr inspired.**

* * *

In the time since the end of the Ghost Riders and Garrett, Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken managed to form a very odd partnership. Now they didn't consider the other friends but they did at least consider the other to be partners. An odd dynamic for sure, especially with the fact they tended to bicker and threaten to leave the other behind to save their own neck during bad situations. Granted, Liam had been justified at one point when an angry as Hell Melissa McCall came after the two of them. Though mostly Liam for being a dumbass in her opinion for having brought Theo back from his own personal Hell underground. Hayden, more then any of the younger Pack members was just about done with the whole thing where those two was concerned. Calling Stiles about it was pointless as he always suggested just doing something horrible to Theo. Calling Lydia was also about as pointless cause she was usually pretty occupied with school or long conversations with Stiles. Or something to that affect that Hayden was pretty sure wasn't actually conversations. But she REALLY didn't wanna know as it is.

Hell, those two together made no sense to her and even admitted as much to everybody that wasn't those two. Sparking a long rant from Malia that lasted for an hour and a half while Scott just looked miserable while he'd been visiting at the time. As he was finding himself wondering how the Hell he ended up being so supportive of those two in a relationship considering Lydia once upon a time basically took advantage of him for her own purposes following the first break up between him and Allison. Along with Stiles doing what he did with the handcuffs and the water bowel. Something he still needed to have a word about with the guy over. Scott still didn't know about his mom and Chris Argent shacking up but Hayden was pretty sure he was bound to find out sooner or later! The girl was strongly tempted to just give into Gwen's advances to save herself the headache that was Liam and Theo. But she cared too much about him to do that.

Currently, she was fighting off a new headache while those two bickered with one another while trying to listen to whatever plan Mason and Corey were trying to come up with with some input from Gwen and Malia being far, far away from it all.

"Why do I have to be the bait? I was the bait last time!"

"No you weren't! Hayden was!" Argued Liam vehemently.

Theo shot him a look. "No, she wasn't! I was! I clearly remember being the bait for the Harpy!"

"You were flirting with her, not being bait!"

"Well, could you blame me? She was hot." Replied Theo with a smirk.

Liam got a disgusted look on his face over that. "Hey, don't knock it til you try it man."

This got him a glare from Hayden, not that he was paying her much attention mind you! "Yeah, I'll, I'll pass on that."

A shrug came his way from the taller boy. "Your loss, but I'm the reason why Levettas quit killing people." Informed the boy with another smirk on his face.

"Oh my God, you are so gross." Groaned Hayden as she face palmed herself.

Theo just looked smugly unrepentant over it. "GUYS! Can you two quit bickering already over who's the bait this time around!? Cause we've got a possessed homicidal Ferrari on our hands in case you've forgotten!" Yelled Gwen with her arms crossed and giving the two an unimpressed look on her face.

Why her girl Hayden continued to date Liam was beyond her. But she was about damn ready to just grab her and haul ass away from the town! Not even caring if the girl was stronger then her at all either. Maybe get married in Vegas or something. _Mom and dad would be disappointed, but so long as I can get Hayd to agree to a second wedding, I'm sure they'll be happy in the end._

Both boys looked right at her, along with the other three. Hayden being the most happiest over her friend's interruption of the boys' arguing! The two then looked at one another and then back at her and spoke up as one. "NO!" Shouted the two and then fist bumped after giving each other surprised looks over the timing of their responses and then grinned like a couple of lunatics.

Gwen let out a sigh of disgust. "We're screwed." Muttered the girl and making Corey snort in amused agreement.

"Now, back to this whole bait thing. How about you be the bait this time around? I'll give you thirty bucks to do it."

"You don't even have 30 dollars! You owe me 50 as it is anyway after that thing with the Ghoul!"

"I paid that back!" Theo retorted defensively.

"I hate to butt in, but Liam's right. You never did." Supplied Hayden reluctantly.

A contemplative look appeared on the taller boy's face as he thought about that. "Oh. Right."

"And besides, Alphas don't act as bait anyway!"

"Oh God, I am so done. Guys, come on." Groaned Hayden as she had finally hit her limit!

The trio followed her, each glad to be away from the two bickering morons! Making for Theo and Liam to look their way with confused expressions on their faces. "Wonder what's wrong with them?" Wondered Liam in confusion.

"No idea." Shrugged the other boy and then immediately called the kid out on his claim about Alphas not ever being bait. Effectively ensuring their arguing went on for another good 30 minutes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, this was kinda fun!**


End file.
